


Love in Lockdown

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [59]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @my_little_panda on Wattpad: Something that fits everything that’s happening right now?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Love in Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this was super fun to write
> 
> STAY THE FUCK AT HOME PEOPLE!!!! SUPPORT YOUR KEY WORKERS BY STAYING AT HOME!!!!
> 
> And wash ya damn hands

“Have you seen the news?” Dinah’s voice cracked over the phone and Camila looked up from her notebook.

“Uhh no?”

“Mani’s on lockdown,” Dinah wailed, “on the other side of the country.”

“Wait really?” Camila grabbed her phone and started googling. Sure enough the entire state was on emergency lockdown.

“Oh shit,” Dinah mumbled when Camila groaned, “You and Lauser are in LA aren’t you?”

“Christ, yeah Lo had a photoshoot.” Camila mumbled, turning on the TV with a grimace.

“You may wanna call your manager when Ralph gets back,” Dinah mused, “and I’ve got to call Mani.”

“I’ll chat later.” Camila said absentmindedly as she hung up.

What in the sweet hell were they going to do? Camila ran her hands through her hair and chewed the end of the TV remote.

“Fuck.”

\-----

Lauren walked into her apartment with a tired smile on her face.

“Babe, where you at?” She called.

“Living room.”

She dropped her bag at the door and headed towards Camila’s voice, coming to a stop at the sight of a frazzled Camila sitting on the sofa; she was surrounded by paper and her phone sat on the table, one earphone dangling against her chest, the other sat squarely in Camila’s ear.

“What the heck is going on…” Lauren trailed off as Camila shushed her. She was listening intently to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

“Uh huh… mhmm… yeah no of course… but- uh huh.” Camila’s frown grew with each passing second and Lauren leaned against the back of the sofa with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren peered over Camila’s head and saw Roger on the phone screen. She then glanced at the TV which had been turned down.

“Oh fuck.” Lauren whispered, jaw dropping slightly as she listened to the story. “What are we gonna do?!”

Camila pointed at the phone with narrowed eyes and Lauren smiled sheepishly. Instead of hovering behind Camila, Lauren groaned and went about her ‘get comfy’ routine. AKA changing into sweatpants and a tank top before grabbing two beers.

By the time she’d walked back to the living room, Camila had her head resting on the back of the sofa with her eyes closed. Lauren smiled softly and padded over to stand behind her. Camila’s eyes blinked open and a small smile spread over her face.

“Hey.” Camila said.

“Hey.” Lauren leaned over and pressed a slow kiss to Camila’s lips. “Got you a drink.” She slid the beer into Camila’s waiting hand before making her way around to sit next to Camila.

“So, we’re stuck together until this is over.” Camila sighed, taking a long swig of her beer.

“Then I guess we should be lucky I bought this place and we’re not in a hotel.” Lauren chuckled. Camila nodded, drinking more beer while she thought.

“Roger says we need to keep a lid on this though.” Camila gestured between them with her nearly empty bottle.

“And how do we do that?” Lauren sighed, “We’re on social media all the time Camz.”

“Then there can’t be anything of ours in the shot? God I don’t know.” Camila groaned, downing the last few sips before slamming it down on the table.

Lauren scooted closer to her, ignoring the paper she squashed and wrapping her arms around Camila.

“We’ll be fine baby.”

\----

“We are not gonna be fine.” Camila squeaked.

“What?” Lauren shot up, blearily blinking around, “Babe what time is it?”

“Half five. Roger messaged me.” Camila muttered.

“Why?” Lauren groaned, leaning against Camila’s shoulder and wincing at the bright phone screen.

“Someone noticed two beers on the coffee table the other day.”

“Do they never assume I’ve just had two beers?” Lauren sighed, falling back against the pillow.

“Roger wants us to double double check everything now.” Camila groaned, chucking her phone to her bedside table. Lauren rubbed her eyes before looking up at Camila, who was still sat up, staring at the door with a pout.

A smirk crossed over Lauren’s features; she may be half asleep but her girlfriend needed distracting and that, that she could help with.

“Babe.” Lauren whispered, sitting up just behind Camila, her hands rubbing over Camila’s shoulders and back.

“Hmm?” Camila turned her head slightly, eyes slipping shut with a soft smile.

“Worry about it later.” Lauren whispered, pressing a kiss to Camila’s shoulder where her shirt had slipped.

“But-”

“But nothing,” Lauren interrupted, her hands slipping around to Camila’s front, “it’s too early for this.”

Camila’s breath hitched as Lauren’s hands continued to wander.

“Not this though.” She let out a laugh that got caught in her throat as Lauren’s hands drifted down to her thighs.

Lauren leaned forward and captured Camila’s lips with a hum.

\----

Safe to say that neither of them did indeed worry about the lockdown until they woke up again at half eleven.

Camila blinked against the sun streaming around the edges of the curtains. She sighed softly at the gentleness of Lauren’s fingers trailing down her spine.

“Morning.” Camila yawned, hand flailing out to grab her phone as it started to vibrate.

“Babe do you have to-” Lauren rolled her eyes playfully as Camila answered the call.

“Hello Roger, what can I- really?” Camila frowned before her eyebrow twitched up. She shivered as Lauren started pressing soft kisses across her upper back. “When was this conversation? I don’t remember- oh wait… yeah I got it.” Camila hung up as Lauren moved to straddle the backs of Camila’s legs.

“What did his Lordship want?” Lauren murmured, her lips trailing down Camila’s spine slowly.

Camila sunk her head onto the pillows and hummed.

“Just to remind me of our five a.m conversation.” Camila said quietly, clearing her throat as Lauren’s kisses grew longer.

“Of our five a.m conversation? Babe I had no idea you filled Roger in on our sex life.” Lauren teased, moving up to nip at Camila’s earlobe. She flinched away with a scowl.

“No you ass,” Camila said, biting down on a whimper when Lauren’s hands started skimming along her sides, “The one that said someone thinks you’re quarantining with somebody when we’ve both made it clear we’re alone.”

Lauren nodded, her fingers teasing Camila’s sides before she leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to Camila’s spine.

“Being extra double careful.” Lauren murmured. Camila rolled over and linked her arms around Lauren’s neck.

“Shut up.” Camila whispered as she yanked Lauren against her.

\----

It’d been a couple weeks of lockdown.

Camila and Lauren’s routine had consisted of binge watching TV shows and taking walks around the block alone.

It was kind of depressing.

But everyone was in the same boat so it seemed slightly less sad.

At least they were stuck together. Unlike Dinah and Normani.

The two of them had been whining like love sick puppies, and Camila could completely understand their sadness but she felt for Ally; she was stuck living with Dinah until the lockdown was over.

“I have heard much more than I ever wanted to.” Ally cried over the phone. Lauren snorted from across the counter; she was making dinner and Camila had brought the phone in when Ally called. She was leaning against the counter with the phone in one hand, a glass of rum in the other.

“Alcohol helps with that I find,” Camila laughed, “It’s how I handled it last summer when Dinah stayed with me for a week.”

“Oh! I hadn’t thought of that. What are you drinking at the moment?” Camila giggled as she heard Ally moving about and grabbing a glass.

“Rum and coke. Lauren’s sticking to her beer.”

“...tequila sounds good right now.” Ally muttered.

“So, neither of what we suggested. Cool.” Lauren laughed.

\----

“I’m glad we’re stuck together.” Camila murmured later, curled into Lauren’s side as they watched TV.

Lauren opened her mouth to reply when her phone started buzzing.

“Crap… I’ve got an Insta live in a minute.” Lauren grumbled, putting her beer on the table and extricating herself from Camila’s grasp.

“Noooo, stayy.” Camila whined, standing up with Lauren and claiming her lips. Lauren chuckled but returned Camila’s eager lips.

“Babe- no- I’ve got to- babe.” Lauren mumbled as Camila nipped and tugged on her lower lip, hands grasping and wandering.

“No you don’t.” Camila said, her voice growing huskier as her hands travelled further. Lauren slipped from her hold and grabbed her phone.

“You can have me all to yourself in an hour baby.” Lauren said as she walked into the bedroom. Camila huffed and started flicking through Netflix.

\----

Lauren was having a blast; talking to fans and just… socialising even if it was just with comments.

“What have I been doing in the quarantine?” Lauren read, “Mostly binge watch things. Yeah, it’s slow. No promises or anything but I might use the time to do some song writing. Just to keep things fresh.”

Lauren laughed as the overwhelming support came flooding into the comments.

“Oh I’ve been convinced to watch She-Ra, don’t know if you guys have watched it.” Lauren said with a soft sigh, “Yeah we’re into season three so far and boy I have heard four is heart-breakingly good.”

She trailed off into a grin and went back to reading comments.

“We? When did I say we? Did I say we?” Lauren frowned as the comments started growing crazier than usual. Lauren was thinking of a cover-up when a text came through at the top of her screen. “Damn it, I’m so sorry guys but it turns out I have a meeting with a photographer in ten minutes.”

Lauren ended the live stream swiftly before going out to join Camila.

“Oh hey, how’d it go?” Camila twisted her head to look at Lauren.

“I may have messed up?” Lauren winced, collapsing on the sofa next to Camila.

“What happened?”

“I said we. We were watching She-Ra. Not me or I or anything singular.” Lauren groaned. Camila hummed and curled under Lauren’s arm.

“Well we can let the management deal with it.” Camila sighed with a smile.

“We should probably check in on the camren tags.” Lauren said absentmindedly as she started to run her hand through Camila’s hair.

“Tomorrow.” Camila whispered, tangling their fingers together on Lauren’s lap.

\----

“Well it’s tomorrow and the socials are buzzing.” Lauren said as they ate breakfast. Camila rolled her eyes.

“They can’t be that bad.” Camila said around a mouthful of pancake.

“The camren tag is trending on Twitter and number one on Tumblr.” Lauren slid her phone across the table and Camila scrolled through it.

“These guys are perceptive as fuck.” Camila said with a grin.

“Exactly why we’re screwed.” Lauren whined.

“Nah, they’re speculatin’,” Camila wiped her mouth, “I mean look, all they’ve got so far is a couple bottles and a barely heard slip.” Camila slid the phone back to Lauren who still didn’t look convinced.

“But-”

“Babe,” Camila sighed, moving around the table to look Lauren squarely in the eye, “would it be the end of the world if they figured it out?”

Lauren grumbled and mumbled before huffing.

“No. No it wouldn’t.” Lauren admitted quietly.

“Exactly. We just have to make Roger aware that this… is probably going to come out at some point in this lockdown.” Camila said with a grin.

“Fine but you’re calling him.”

\----

The moment Lauren had been dreading came three days later.

They had been chilling on the sofa, as per usual, before Camila decided she wanted to post something on Instagram.

“Relax, it’ll just be a selfie.” Camila waved Lauren’s objections away and started taking pictures.

Twenty minutes later and a final photo has been decided. Camila rolled her eyes as Lauren insisted on checking the photo.

“Alright.”

“Does it please your majesty?” Camila teased as she tapped out a caption.

“Smartass.” Lauren snapped before looking at her phone.

“I know you want to.” Camila sang with a giggle. Lauren scowled but opened her Twitter to post her own selfie there.

“Shut up.” Lauren mumbled as she took her own picture.

It’d only been twenty minutes before Dinah called.

“You guys!” Dinah yelped.

“What?” Camila asked, Lauren tuning into her tone. Camila shrugged and put the phone on speaker.

“You broke them!”

“What? Who did we break?” Lauren asked.

“The fans!” Normani’s voice made them pause.

“Mani?”

“Oh shit yeah we’re all on the call.” Dinah explained. Lauren had pulled up her Twitter while Dinah and Camila were bickering.

“Oh shit… we fucked up.” Lauren groaned, spinning her phone around to show Camila. There on her Twitter timeline was her and Camila’s Instagram posts, both with arrows pointing to the same photograph hanging on the wall. It’d been a gift from Ally last year, a very sensual painting of a woman.

“Damn it,” Camila sighed before grinning, “Oh well.” Lauren narrowed her eyes and said her goodbyes to her friends before hanging up.

“Camila… did you do this on purpose?” Camila grinned at her innocently.

“I posted mine first. Surely you’d be the culprit here.” Camila replied quickly.

Lauren sighed and shook her head; she didn’t know how, but Camila had somehow planned this. Instead of kicking up a fight, Lauren pulled Camila onto her lap and tucked her hands in Camila’s back pockets.

“You’re so sneaky sometimes.” Lauren teased. Camila hummed, running her hands through Lauren’s hair and leaving her fingers scratching at Lauren’s nape.

“You love it.” Camila whispered as she leaned down. Lauren couldn’t find it in herself to disagree as Camila claimed her lips eagerly.

\----

_Camila Cabello and Lauren Jauregui Quarantining Together??_

“Could they not think of a more interesting title?” Lauren drawled.

“It’s click bait in itself,” Camila mused, “Lots of people love us you know.”

“I prefer this one.” Dinah chirped up from the phone. Lauren and Camila looked to the screen and clicked on the link Dinah had sent.

_CAMREN! I REPEAT CAMREN IS REAL! CAMREN IS QUARANTINING TOGETHER!_   
_C A M R E N_

“Dinah that’s just your tweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :D
> 
> Kudos / requests / comments all welcome below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
